User blog:Artemis Thorson/The DC Cinematic Universe Done Correctly
"DC" now stands for "Done Correctly". Now let's get started. Movies Phase One *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman: the Dark Knight *Flash *Superman 2 *Aquaman *Green Lantern *World's Finest *Justice League *Batman: Death in the Family *Suicide Squad Phase Two *Superman: Apocalypse *Firestorm *Flash: Going Rogue *Wonder Woman: War of the Gods *Teen Titans *The Dark Knight Returns *Green Lantern: Fear Itself *Green Arrow *Justice League: Brainiac *Shazam *Batman: A City Divided Phase Three *Zatanna *Flash: Animal Instincts *Wonder Woman: Fall of the Amazons *Superman: Doomsday *Green Lantern: the Sinestro Corps *Deathstroke *Cyborg *Green Arrow: The Canary's Cry *Gotham Crusaders *Suicide Squad: the Final Mission *Justice League: Dawn of Injustice *Aquaman: Bloodlines *Batman: Under the Red Hood *Justice League: Darkseid War Phase Four *Firestorm: the Nuclear Man *Martian Manhunter *Flash: Paradox Race *Superman: Reborn *Green Lantern: In Brightest Day *Teen Titans: the Judas Contract *Wonder Woman: Sword of the Damned *Batman: Knightfall *Catwoman *Justice League: Graves *Nightwing *Hawkgirl *Red Hood *Blue Beetle and Booster Gold *Green Lantern: In Blackest Night Phase Five *Crime Syndicate *Zatanna: the Helmet of Fate *Batman: Legends of Gotham *Harley Quinn *Superman: Last Son *Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis *Green Lantern: Beware My Power *Wonder Woman: Wrath of the Cheetah *Flashpoint *Justice League: Forever Evil *Batman Beyond Cast Batman Universe Karl Urban.jpg|Karl Urban as Bruce Wayne / Batman Bill Nighy.jpg|Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth Bryan Cranston.jpg|Bryan Cranston as Commissioner Jim Gordon Drew Roy.jpg|Drew Roy as Dick Grayson / Nightwing Ashley Greene.jpg|Ashley Greene as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl Taron Egerton.jpg|Taron Egerton as Jason Todd / Robin / Red Hood Danny Glover.jpg|Danny Glover as Lucius Fox Josh Radnor.jpg|Josh Radnor as Thomas Wayne Kathleen Rose Perkins.jpg|Kathleen Rose Perkins as Martha Wayne Anna Kendrick.jpg|Anna Kendrick as Vicki Vale Christopher Walken.jpg|Christopher Walken as Mayor Marion Grange Michael James Olsen.jpg|Michael James Olsen as Terry McGinnis / Batman Beyond Rhys Wakefield.jpg|Rhys Wakefield as Jack Napier / Joker Cristin Milioti.jpg|Cristin Milioti as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Mark Sheppard.jpg|Mark Sheppard as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin Neil Patrick Harris.jpg|Neil Patrick Harris as Edward Nygma / Riddler Rachel McAdams.jpg|Rachel McAdams as Selina Kyle / Catwoman Edward Norton.jpg|Edward Norton as Harvey Dent / Two-Face Dwayne Johnson.jpg|Dwayne Johnson as Bane Eric Bana.jpg|Eric Bana as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc Joanna Garcia.jpg|Joanna Garcia as Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy Jason Isaacs.jpg|Jason Isaacs as Ra's al Ghul Leighton Meester.jpg|Leighton Meester as Talia al Ghul Christopher Meloni.jpg|Christopher Meloni as Victor Fries / Mister Freeze Channing Tatum.jpg|Channing Tatum as Matt Hagen / Clayface Jackie Earle Haley.jpg|Jackie Earle Haley as Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat Ryan Kwanten.jpg|Ryan Kwanten as Garfield Lynns / Firefly Kevin Spacey.jpg|Kevin Space as Roman Sionis / Black Mask Superman Universe Matt Bomer.jpg|Matt Bomer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman Rebecca Hall.jpg|Rebecca Hall as Lois Lane Rupert Grint.jpg|Rupert Grint as Jimmy Olsen Andre Braugher.jpg|Andre Braugher as Perry White Helen Hunt.jpg|Helen Hunt as Martha Kent Richard Gere.jpg|Richard Gere as Jonathan Kent Chloe Grace Moretz.jpg|Chloe Grace Moretz as Kara Zor-El / Supergirl Tom Welling.jpg|Tom Welling as Jor-El Julia Ormond.jpg|Julia Ormond as Lara Lor-Van Mark Strong.jpg|Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Bill Hader.jpg|Bill Hader as Joshua Michael Allen / Parasite Tyrese Gibson.jpg|Tyrese Gibson as John Corben / Metallo Jon Bernthal.jpg|Jon Bernthal as Lobo Kevin Grevioux.jpg|Kevin Grevioux as Uxas / Darkseid Judi Dench.jpg|Judi Dench as Granny Goodness Vinnie Jones.jpg|Vinnie Jones as Kalibak Sam Claflin.jpg|Sam Claflin as G. Gordon Godfrey / Glorious Godfrey Arnold Schwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger as Doomsday Wonder Woman Universe Jaimie Alexander.jpg|Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Lynda Carter.jpg|Lynda Carter as Hippolyta Jessica Lowndes.jpg|Jessica Lowndes as Donna Troy Hayden Panettiere.jpg|Hayden Panettiere as Aresia Matt Damon.png|Matt Damon as Steve Trevor Morena Baccarin.jpg|Morena Baccarin as Circe Michelle Ryan.jpg|Michelle Ryan as Doris Zeul / Giganta Parker Posey.jpg|Parker Posey as Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah Luke Evans.jpg|Luke Evans as Zeus Daniel Craig.jpg|Daniel Craig as Ares Michael Keaton.jpg|Michael Keaton as Hades Flash Universe Armie Hammer.jpg|Armie Hammer as Barry Allen / Flash Kate Mara.jpg|Kate Mara as Iris West Alan Tudyk.jpg|Alan Tudyk as Eddie Thawne Diego Luna.jpg|Dieo Luna as Cisco Ramon / Vibe Emma Watson.jpg|Emma Watson as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost Michael C Hall.jpg|Michael C. Hall as Harrison Wells / Eobard Thawne / Professor Zoom Damian Lewis.jpg|Damian Lewis as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold Sam Worthington.jpg|Sam Worthington as George Harkness / Captain Boomerang Matt Smith.jpg|Matt Smith as Evan McCulloch / Mirror Master Kevin Zegers.jpg|Kevin Zegers as Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard Andy Serkis.jpg|Andy Serkis as Gorilla Grodd Green Lantern Universe Josh Duhamel.jpg|Josh Duhamel as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern Rose Byrne.jpg|Rose Byrne as Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire Idris Elba.jpg|Idris Elba as John Stewart / Green Lantern Michael Chiklis.jpg|Michael Chiklis as Kilowog Dylan O'Brien.jpg|Dylan O'Brien as Razer Sarah Michelle Gellar.jpg|Sarah Michelle Gellar as Aya Zachary Quinto.jpg|Zachary Quinto as Sinestro Michael Jai White.jpg|Michael Jai White as Atrocitus Aquaman Universe Justice League Universe Suicide Squad Universe Other Heroes Universe Category:Blog posts